


The Jon x Arya Drabbles

by darkuponlight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Future Fic, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkuponlight/pseuds/darkuponlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Jon Snow and Arya Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so I've been really busy with school but found some time to write this small drabble. I'm not sure when I'll be updating, but I just wanted to have a space where I can post these incredibly short little fics. For this first chapter, Jon has a prophetic vision..

The night sky was as black velvet against which the Red woman's flames glowed with magic. Overpowering in their might and heat. Her followers declaring their faith and swords to the grandeur of her almighty God.

From nowhere and within nowhere Jon saw a vision then. A woman, a familiar woman. Young. Wild. Long tangled hair, gray eyes that cut into his soul, her long thin face smeared with tears of frustration. She was shouting, her voice hoarse.

“Call it what you will,” she said.

“Tell me there is only sin in this, and to that I can only say there is no God.” Her eyes welled up with fresh tears. Tears that revealed an old and raw never ending pain of betrayal and loss.

“There is no Heaven and no Hell and only we, the living, rule. Damned as we are. But love is the reason we are. Love is the true God. And you are its finest instrument…”

And there they stood. Damned.

His hands, shaking, _reached for her_.

And then, she was gone. Like a door opening for a moment, permitting a shaft of light to escape into the night, then closing again.

When he met the Red woman’s eyes from across the fire there was no shadow of mocking curiosity in her gaze as the embers crackled in the stillness. Jon looked away, unable to hold her knowing eyes. He would not meet them again. Could not.

He looked into the fire and there she was. The familiar woman again, she who spoke of love, but she said nothing this time.

She only cried through her smile.


	2. One Rainy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Person. SMUT

~

I walked through the dark halls of the castle savoring the concrete thickness of the walls and the rich smell of the cold that encased Winterfell. It was night and the snow had settled into an infinitely repetitious soundlessness. I stood in the doorway of Jon's chambers and watched the warm lights that shone from the embers of the fire and candle lights.

 

I crept into the room and slipped in quietly so as not to alert Jon of my presence. I loved to do this, go hide myself somewhere in the castle and wait for him to come upon me. But tonight that little game wouldn't work. He lay perfectly still on the large bed there, a light tunic clung to his form amidst the furs and his head turned on one of the pillows towards the window. A shiver came over me and the embers from the fire crackled. Oh, this was too tempting. I stood over the bed and gazed down at him for what seemed like hours. I kept a silent watch over him, his even breathing deep and steady. He had no clue what sort of a creature stood above him.

_Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow_

Well I couldn't stay that still for long, no matter how tempting a sight it was. I moved around the bed and undressed, all the time keeping an eye on Jon. He moved only once to roll over on his back. True, this wasn't exactly the best timing for such encounters as I had in mind, what with Jon asleep and the imminent arrival of the dragon queen; preparations were a priority, but....I've never been one to deny myself such impulses, especially when it came to Jon. 

I lay just over him, letting myself sink against him. He woke suddenly then realized who was above him and relaxed completely, melting into my touch with such trust. I could easily have him at my mercy. Years of living in the House of Black and White had instilled in me an acute guardedness. This vulnerability wasn't something I was accustomed to. Pure acceptance of my intentions. Well, just what were my intentions? 

I gave him my most teasing smile.

"Ah, it's you." He breathed in a calm voice.

He moved under me, settling us into a more comfortable position. I couldn't get that stupid grin off my face. I just stared down at him, gathering the covers up around the both of us.

"You were expecting someone else?" I asked, lifting my head teasingly as he tried to kiss me.

"I was expecting you." he said smiling. I let him have the kiss then, enjoying the warmth of him and the taste of his lips. 

"Your hair is wet." he said, breaking off from the embrace, his fingers in my hair.

"It's a brewing storm out there." I mumbled, letting my lips caress the pulse at his temple. His eyes sleepily settled on the window across the room and watched the flakes, silver and dark, falling against the glass, glittering in the reflection of the firelight. Soon enough, a storm would surround us.

"I know." He sighed, as I continued to kiss along the length of his jaw. "I was soaked when I came back from the armory. I stripped and crawled into bed." 

"How happy I am you did." He laughed deep in his throat then stopped abruptly as I returned to his lips.

For a long time we lay that way, just kissing while the snow continued outside. At last I lifted my head, startled by a sudden crash of thunder and a bright flash of lighting right along with it. The storm was directly over us now. Jon's eyes were a brilliant grey in the flash then back to their normal rich grey darkness. I think I winced at the sight of it and he smiled. 

"Gods, your eyes." Jon whispered, reaching a hand up to caress the side of my face. I laughed a bit and started kissing him again, "I was about to say the same thing" I said, my lips brushing his, my fingers tangled in the soft dark brown strands of his hair. I felt his hands sliding over my skin, tracing the curve of my back. I think I moaned into the kiss. My heart was racing now, almost as fast as his own. I could feel it so clearly, the deep throb of his heart pressed against mine. 

He arched his hips to me, offering himself I knew. Normally, I would have held out. Made him wait. But tonight had us feeling desperate and I had him completely at my mercy. Here underneath me. Although, that was no surprise, it was still just as sweet. I've always been the one initiating our coupling, pressing him to the floor or accosting him in the corners of the castle. Guilt and honor always prevented him from coming to me, but his eyes always wanted and begged. And that was enough to push aside my own pride and take him in my arms.

I lost myself in him, then. Holding him to me, I was atop him, straddling his hips, holding onto his upper body and clasping him to my chest. He wound his arms around my back and I felt his silky hair brushing my face when he buried his in my neck.

_"Arya…."_    
  
Jon murmured on and on, endearments and exhortations, and breathless words of passion. His hands massaged by breasts and I felt the press of his cock as he writhed and undulated beneath me, groaning deeply. He held fast to me, growing tense and impatient with my languid movements.

He pulled me to him in a crushing embrace, and I answered in full force, so that we were both gasping.

Finally, I straddled him and took his cock into me, tearing myself away from his heated mouth, forcing myself to prolong the moment even longer. I took one of his hands, and kissed his palm- letting my tongue trace the lines for a moment before I gradually moved to the hollow of his throat and gave him a light and gentle kiss, tracing the curve with my tongue

I kissed him just under his ear, at the very hallow where his throat met his jaw line. I could hear his gasp of my name and then his arms were around me, pressing me closer to the warmth of him. 

I kissed him softly and slowly- sucking gently on his bottom lip, before leaving his lips to trail kisses along his jawline. The only sounds that escaped his lips were soft murmurs of approval and encouragement as he languidly thrust up deeper into me. I let my hands learn the shape of him, almost as if to reassure myself that he was really here. He trailed kisses down my chest, teasing first one nipple and then the next with the tip of his tongue, nipping gently at the sensitive flesh. Our bodies trembled and shivered as we finally reached our peak. He released a low groan and there was no sweeter sound on earth. 

Lifting my head I moved to kiss him again, pressing my tongue to his. I could feel his fingers sliding through the tangled wetness of my hair. He returned the kiss, biting at my lower lip, gently he suckled at my lip then lay back, his eyes closing softly. Though his breathing was still heavy. 

"I missed you" he said in a small voice as he looked up at me. "Where have you been? What have you done?" the same old questions. Though there was never accusation in his voice, only concern. Always when I return it's this song and dance. Where have I been? What have I done?

But I wasn’t willing to share all of my secrets yet. Even with Jon. And my list was almost complete.

I smiled down at him. "I've been around." he decided not to press and accepted it.

"Strange, I haven't seen you." Was all he said as I settled more comfortably under the covers with him. I nuzzled against him, letting the lag of time catch up with me that I had been traveling against the last few nights. I whispered things against his ear as I dozed off. Things I would never admit to saying if asked outside of this room. But he was content with that. He didn't pressure me for any answers and lay snug and warm against me as I fell into sleep.


End file.
